


Until we meet again

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [518]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo n'a pas spécialement envie de contact après cette dure défaite.
Relationships: Hugo Lloris/Alisson Becker
Series: FootballShot [518]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Until we meet again

  
Hugo est très déçu de la défaite en finale de Ligue des Champions, mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à l’équipe ou à n’importe qui du club, si ce n’est lui, parce qu’il aurait dû stopper ce penalty, il aurait dû faire tellement mieux, pour que la tête tienne, et que le corps fasse le reste nécessaire. Hugo a envie de s’enterrer quelque part et de ne jamais revenir, il n’a plus la force de regarder quelqu’un en face, encore moins ses coéquipiers. Il a honte de ne pas avoir su tenir la barraque comme pendant le reste de l’aventure en Ligue des Champions. Ils ont fait l’équivalent d’un miracle, pour tout gâcher à la fin. C’est pitoyable. Le bras qui s’enroule autour de ses épaules lui fait plus peur qu’autre chose, son corps est fatigué du match, et peut-être, peut-être qu’il a aussi peur d’être blâmé pour cette performance qui aurait pu être meilleure. Il relève difficilement la tête avec cette même appréhension, pour croiser le regard fier d’Alisson Becker. Hugo a plus mal qu’autre chose quand il voit la médaille d’or briller sous la lumière du stade de Madrid.

« Tottenham peut être fier de ce parcours, et toi aussi Lloris. »  
« Hm… Merci… » Hugo ne sait pas quoi dire, parce que sa tristesse doit rester avec lui, parce que Becker ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent actuellement  
« Ce n’était pas un grand match, mais tu peux aussi célébrer quelque chose aujourd’hui. »  
« Quoi ? Ma défaite ? »  
« Le respect que je vais te porter. »  
« Très gentil. » Hugo roule des yeux en s’imaginant déjà partir en vacances pour faire passer le goût amer dans sa bouche  
« J’espère qu’on pourra se revoir en dehors de matches comme ça. » Alisson lui tape sur l’épaule (ce qui lui fait mal à cause des nombreuses chutes dessus pendant le match), avant de retourner célébrer avec ses propres coéquipiers, Hugo mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de partir dans les vestiaires pour retourner progressivement chez lui. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie de revoir l’autre gardien de sitôt.

Fin


End file.
